The Bioinformatics Shared Resources (BISR) has undergone substantial change since the previous CCSG renewal in response to the changing technologies and accompanying informatics demands that have emerged during this period. The BISR has evolved from a facility largely focused on the development and management of databases and data storage/retrieval from various analytical sources (largely custom NimbleGen and Affymetrix microarrays) to one that is focused on addressing the challenges of massivelyparallel sequencing. In its current configuration, the BISR brings together multiple units at the AECC and the College to focus on the bioinformatics needs of investigators that utilize a variety of high-throughput genomic and epigenomic platforms, in particular massively-parallel sequencing, in their research. The components of the Bioinformatics Shared Resource include: (1) High-performance computing which was developed to meet the storage and processing needs of investigators based upon the sizes and complexities of data sets generated. High-performance computing has dedicated systems administrators, supporting relational database services and specialized high-performance computing resources, (ii) Computational genomics, (iii) The novel Wasp System software developed to receive, process, and provide initial analyses and presentation of data. Wasp has been designed not only to meet the data management needs of massively parallel sequencing but has been built with the flexibility that will allow adaptation to other types of datasets as they emerge in the future. The Bioinformatics Shared Resource works with Clinical Research Informatics to ensure that molecular data are fully interoperable with those of other AECC shared facilities, creating a